


The Best & Positive Thing In My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedtime Routines, Chldren, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, No Regrets/Second Thoughts, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Rituals, Sons, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve made sure that everything was good at Danny's, before he went to rescue & help him out, Then the blond came home in time for Steve to tuck Charlie in, & say "goodnight" to him, which really made him think that he made the right decision of staying in Hawaii, What does Steve say ?, Find out, You don't want miss a thing!!!!*





	The Best & Positive Thing In My Life:

*Summary: Steve made sure that everything was good at Danny's, before he went to rescue & help him out, Then the blond came home in time for Steve to tuck Charlie in, & say "goodnight" to him, which really made him think that he made the right decision of staying in Hawaii, What does Steve say ?, Find out, You don't want miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams came home from the nursing home, that he had his witness moved to temporarily, He was so exhausted from the day's events, He just wants some food, & a good beer, then he would be all set. He noticed that his son's light was on in the hallway, as he walked down, & he stood out of the way. The Blond was listening on the ending conversation, that peaked his interest. He knew that his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett would make sure that his kids are happy, & is very grateful for that.

 

"You wanna know a secret ?.....Your daddy built this bed all by himself just for you," Steve pointed out with a smile, as he was busy tucking the little boy in for the night, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Danny's Son's voice said softly, but strong, so it could be heard, "Danno's the greatest", It made Danny blink a few tears, & quickly wiped them away. "Fist Bump for Danno", & then Charlie said with a smile, "Good night, Uncle Steve", "Night, Buddy", as he shuts the light off, closes the door partly, & he said with a smile, "Hey, Race you in the morning ?", "Boom", & then he leaves & was surprised to find Danny standing there.

 

"Hey, Buddy, How did everything go ?", The Ex-Seal was worried about his partner, & how all of this came back at him full force, "Good, I am glad finally that everything is getting back to normal, & I can focus on what's important to me". The Handsome Brunette nods his approval. He said, "It's a good approach to everything, & it's smart too". Danny was smiling, & said, "Thanks," He cleared his throat, & said this, "I was telling Makino all about what I have been doing these past seven years, & what a difference we are making, That now I have been happier, & I owe it to all of you". He was choking back the emotion, "There is no regrets about coming on board, You need to know that, I owe you everything, & then some, cause you are so wonderful with my kids". He smiled, as tears were trickling down his face.

 

"I love those kids, like they were my own, Danny, I mean I would die for them & you on any given day, They are that special to me, & so are you, You guys are the best & positive thing in my life", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "I know you do, I could see it every time that we visit you". "Thank you for being a wonderful friend, & brother to me, Danno", The Five-O Commander said, as he held his hand out, "Right back at ya, Babe", he said, as they clasped hands, & hugged, "Come on, I got us the good beer, & our dinners are warming up in the oven", Danny chuckled, & said thinking to himself, **"He ** _is_** really the best"** , & followed his love into the kitchen.

 

The End.


End file.
